User blog:Adam of darkness/Naruto (Verse)
Story Part 1 Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy who has always been isolated from the rest of the village. Living in a world where ninja nations reign, he aspires to become the most honored position of them all in his nation, the Hokage, and thus finally be recognized. What Naruto doesnt know, but soon find out is that the reason he is shunned out is due to having the Kyubi, a demonic fox-like beast sealed inside him, which threatened to destroy the village years ago. In his quest to achieve his dreams the troublemaking Naruto manages to become a genin (lowest ranking ninja) and is assigned to a three-man cell named Team 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under an experienced Jōnin (Highest ranking ninja after Kage) named Kakashi Hatake. The story revolves around this team and their growth as a Shinobi, till eventually Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin and an S-Ranked Criminal, is introduced and seeing Sasuke as a promising suspect, he draws him to his side, leading Sasuke to leave the village and lastly Naruto and Sasuke to battle in the valley of the end. Part 2 (Shippuden) The second part of the serie takes place over 2 years after the original, Sasuke having left the village, Naruto decides to do so as well in order to train. Being trained by Jiraiya, another Legendary Sannin, Naruto becomes a much more skilled ninja and returns to the village of Konoha. Shortly after this the search for Sasuke, the conflict with the group of rouge ninjas Akatsuki begins. This eventually leads into great conflicts which pit Naruto and Sasuke against Pain and Itachi, the outcome of these fights weighing severely on events to come. Late part 2 (The 4th Great Ninja War) After dealing with most of Akatsuki, the one pulling the strings behind the organization reveals himself: Madara Uchiha. Being one of the most powerful and feared ninja in history, all ninja nations unite against him and head to war against his group. During these events the "Gods" of Naruto-verse finally act. Part 3 (Years later) After the events in the manga the series is continued with several events that unfold years later: The Last Naruto The Movie, Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month and Boruto The Movie. These 3 events are all canon and mainly expand on the conflict of the Ootsutsuki (clan from which Kaguya, final villain of the manga). Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Boruto: Naruto Next Generations is a monthly manga series written by Ukyō Kodachi and illustrated by Mikio Ikemoto, which is supervised by original manga creator Masashi Kishimoto. The series serves as official continuation of the Naruto franchise. The first arc of the series is basically the adaptation of Boruto: Naruto the Movie. There are slight retcons to the final fight however, which would take precedence over the movie. At the end of the fight, when Naruto kills Momoshiki with his Rasengan, he recieves a seal named "Kāma". After the first arc, the story eventually introduces a mysterious organization named Kara, whom appear to be gathering intel on the same seal which Boruto has on his arm. Power Naruto is a decently powerful verse. As far as physical strength goes, the verse has million tonners even in Part 1, which only bumps higher in Part 2 with Sage mode and tailed beasts introduction. As for striking strength, the verse peaked at town level in Part 1, and remained in same tier for a while even in Part 2. But during the Pain arc and the Great Ninja War, this department (like other) also increased exponentially. Due to the feats acquired in Naruto the last, god tiers of the verse comfortably sit at /at least/ small planet level striking strength. As for potency, even canon fodders are city block level. The verse has 4 ninja ranks: Genin, Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin and Jōnin. Genin can be anywhere from building to city block, while Chūnin generally range from At least city block to Multi block level, and Jōnins are generally Town level. Kage and kage level opponents are generally at least Town+. Characters Konohagakure Team 7 Naruto_(verse).jpg|link= Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) 'Kirigakure' Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist Kubikiribōchō Zabuza_(Verse).jpg|link= Zabuza Momochi Others Haku_(Naruto).jpg|link=Haku Category:Blog posts